Pemilik Hati
by Ishimaru Yamato
Summary: naruto setiap hari selalu pergi ketempat yang sama untuk menjalani hobinya, apakah itu lets read


Terinspirasi dari video klip Armada-Pemilik hati tapi bukan songfic, enjoy it

**Pemilik Hati**

**By : **ishimaru yamato

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate : **T

**Genre :**Romance, Humor di Flashback

**Pairing : **NaruHina, slight Sasusaku

**Warning : **(miss) Typo, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal

.

.

Day 1

''Kaa-san aku pergi!'' teriak Naruto sambil menuntun keluar motornya dari garasi.

''Baiklah.'' teriak Kushina tak kalah kencang dari arah samping rumah yang dekat dengan garasi.

Setelah itu Naruto langsung menjalankan motornya menuju suatu tempat favoritnya untuk menjalankan hobinya, hobi apakah itu, kita lihat nanti.

#pemilik hati#

Tak lama Naruto sudah sampai di depan sebuah restoran bernama'Ichiraku Restaurant', Naruto langsung menempati tempat duduk favoritnya yaitu tempat dekat jendela yang menuju jalan raya.

''Naruto-san, mau pesan apa?'' tanya pelayan restoran.

''Aku pesan ramen pedas dan jus jeruk saja, Anko-chan!'' ucap Naruto.

''Baiklah, pesanan akan segera di antar.'' ucap Anko sambil menuju dapur.

Pelayan di restoran ini sudah mengenal Naruto karena dia sangat sering(bisa di bilang setiap hari) hingga mereka saling kenal.

Naruto langsung melihat jam tangannya saat Anko pergi.

''Lima menit lagi.'' gumam Naruto sambil mengeluarkan kamera dan beberapa lembar foto dari dalam tas, dalam foto itu terlihat seorang gadis berambut Indigo panjang seumuran Naruto.

''Ini silahkan.'' ucap Anko sambil menaruh pesanan Naruto.

''Sepertinya dia pulang agak mundur.'' ucap Anko.

''Memang kenapa?'' tanya Naruto.

''Aku lihat banyak pelanggan yang datang ke butiknya, aku pergi dulu.'' ucap Anko.

Naruto hanya mengangguk setelah itu dia menyeruput ramennya, dua puluh menit kemudian makanan Narutopun habis.

'Sepertinya Anko-chan benar.' batin Naruto

Sekitar 5 menit pintu butik di depan restoran terbuka dan menanpakan gadis yang ada di foto tadi, tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung memfoto gadis itu beberapa kali sampai sebuah mobil sedan putih berhenti di depan gadis itu lalu gadis itu masuk ke mobil itu dan pergi.

Naruto lalu menyimpan kameranya.

''Kau masih pemilik hatiku, Hinata'' gumamnya, lalu Naruto menuju ke kasir untuk membayar makananya, lalu dia pulang

Apa kalian tahu apa hobi Naruto?

, yup dia seorand stalker, Naruto menekuni hobinya mulai dari 2 bulan lalu, tapi dia sendiri sudah lama mengenal Hinata

Flashback

''Dobe!'' panggil Sasuke saat Naruto berada dalam kelas.

''Ada apa?'' tanya Naruto.

''Mau tidakku traktir?'' tanya Sasuke sambil duduk di atas meja.

''Benarkah?'' tanya Naruto antusias, Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

''Ayo kita kekantin!'' ucap Naruto sambil berdiri.

''Kita tidak akan makan dikantin, lagi pula jam segini sudah tutup.'' jelas Sasuke dingin.

''Baiklah, lalu kita makan di mana?'' tanya Naruto.

''Nanti kau ku jemput kau jam 3, tapi kau harus pakai motormu sendiri!'' ucap Sasuke.

#pemilik Hati#

Sekarang Sasuke dan Naruto sudah sampai di sebuah restoran, Naruto hanya mengikuti kearah mana Sasuke pergi sampai Sasuke duduk di sebelah jendela besar.

''Kau sedang apa, Teme?'' tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasauke sedang mengotak-atik HPnya tapi tidak di jawab.

''Kau pesan apa, Dobe?'' tanya Sasauke.

''Ramen asin & jus jeruk.'' jawab Naruto.

''Pelayan!'' panggil Sasuke.

''Ada apa, tuan?'' tanya pelayan tadi.

''Aku pesan jus tomat,ramen asin, dan jus jeruk!'' ucap Sasuke.

''Baiklah, tunggu sebentar.'' ucap pelayan tadi sambil pergi ke dapur.

Sasuke lalu melihat keluar, tepatnya kearah butik yang ada didepan restoran, karena penasaran Naruto ikut melihat kearah yang sama tepat saat dua gadis keluar dari butik, yang satu pink dan yang satu indigo.

''Bukankah itu Sakura-chan?'' tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

''Hn'' hanya jawaban itu yang keluar.

Gadis berambut indigo itu masuk kedalam mobil yang menjemputnya, sedangkan gadis pink/Sakura berjalan menuju restoran yang dikunjungi NaruSasu.

#Pemilik Hati#

''Ah,kalian sudah datang'' ucap Sakura sambil duduk di samping Sasuke.

''Hn.'' hanya itu jawaban Sasuke.

''Maaf lama menunggu, silahkan pesananya, apa nona mau pesan juga?'' tanya pelayan.

''Aku pesan jus strawberry saja.'' ucap Sakura lalu pelayan itu pergi.

''Ada apa ini sebenarnya?'' tanya Naruto curiga lalu memakan ramennya

''Ini minumanya.'' ucap pelayan.

''Terima kasih.'' ucap Sakura sambil menyeruput minumanya.

''Dobe, aku dan Sakura sudah pacaran.'' ucap Sasuke to the point, Sakura hanya blushing, Naruto hanya diam sambil memakan ramennya.

1 Detik

2 Detik

3 Detik

''Apwha, uhuk uhuk.'' ucap Naruto sambil menunduk karena tersedak.

''Kalian serius?'' tanya Naruto, saat mendongak terlihat 1 lembar mie menggantung di lubang hidungnya(kayak ocha nigosu chap 13).

''I...i..yya.'' ucap Sasuke mati-matian menahan tawa tapi berbeda dengan Sakura yang tawanya meledak.

''Aha...ha...ha, kau konyol sekali.'' teriak Sakura.

Kita tinggalkan saja adegan tidak penting tadi.

#Pemilik Hati#

Setelah Mie tadi hilang keadaan kembali tenang.

''Kapan kalian jadian?'' tanya Naruto.

''Kemarin.'' jawab Sasuke enteng.

''Apakah ada orang yang tahu?'' tanya Naruto.

''Kaulah yang kami beri tahu pertama, karena kau sahabat sejak kecil kami.'' kini giliran Sakura yang angkat bicara.

''Aku merasa tersanjung sekali.'' Ucap Naruto lebay.

''Hentikan sikap konyolmu itu, Dobe!'' ucap Sasuke.

''Aku mau tanya Sakura-chan.'' ucap Naruto malu-malu.

''Tanya apa, lagi pula tak biasanya kau begini!

?'' tanya Sakura.

''Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa gadis yang bersamamu tadi!

?'' tanya Naruto malu-malu rubah.

''Dia Hinata Hyuuga, kelas XII B, kelasnya tepat di sebelahmu.'' jelas Sakura.

''Kok aku tidak pernah melihatnya!

?'' tanya Naruto.

''Dia anaknya pendiam tidak sepertimu yang heboh.'' Sasuke menimpali.

''Kau kenal dia, teme?'' tanya Naruto.

''Hn.'' jawab Sasuke dingin.

#Pemilik Hati#

Mulai keesokan harinya Naruto mulai caper dengan Hinata, mulai dari sengaja menabraknya, selalu heboh di depan Hinata, atau tiba-tiba nimbrung saat Hinata dan Sakura makan di atap sekolah bersama Sasuke sampai Hinata sangat akrap dengan Naruto,

tapi kegiatan itu terhenti mereka berempat lulus SMA, Naruto meneruskan kuliah bisnis di Kiri bersama Sasuke, sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura meneruskan kuliah Design untuk Hinata, dan kedokteran untuk Sakura di Konoha, saat lulus dia langsung menjadi Direktur di perusahaancabang ayahnya karena kesibukannya dia tak sempat mengingat Hinata, tapi saat dia makan di restoran itu dia tak sengaja melihat Hinata keluar dari butik depan restoran, saat itulah hobinya mulai di lakoninya sampai-sampai dia meninggalkan kerjaanya di kantor, dia pulang kantor jam 2 siang dan ppmenjalani hobinya jam 4 sore.

#Pemilik Hati#

Day 2

Naruto dedang duduk di dalam restoran seperti biasa, tapi dia terlihat datang lebih awal 15 menit dari biasanya, telihat dari matanya dia sedang melamun.

Lamunan Naruto

Terlihat Hinata sudah keluar dari butik yang sudah 2 tahun jadi miliknya.

''Naruto-kun!'' teriak Hinata sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto duduk, Narutopun membalas lambaian itu, setelah membayar makanan dia langsung keluat untuk mengambil motor dan menghampiri Hinata.

''Ayo pulang!'' ucap Naruto saat sampai di depan Hinata.

''Baik.'' jawab Hinata sambil menaiki motor Naruto, setelah itu Naruto menjalankan motornya.

Akhir dari lamunan Naruto.

''Apa yang kulamunkan tadi?'' gumam Naruto.

''Dia sudah keluar'' gumam Narito(lagi), tanpa basa-bbasi dia langsung memotret Hinata.

Day 3

Naruto POV

Hari ini aku melakukan hobiku seperti biasa yaitu mempotret Hinata, hari ini aku putuskan untuk menyapanya, seperti biasa aku duduk di dekat jendela agar aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, aku hari ini hanya memesan secangkir kopi karena aku tidak terlalu lapar, saat aku melihat Hinata keluar dari butik aku langsung membayar kopiku dan keluar untuk menemuinya.

Normal POV

''Na..na-ruto-kun.'' ucap Hinata saat melihat Naruto, tersirat raut keterkejutan di wajah cantiknya, Hinat kini sedang berlari menuju Naruto, yang ada di pikirannya hanya ingin memeluk Naruto, pemuda yang dicintainya dulu walau cintanya belum terungkap karena Naruto sudah pergi, sangking senangnya dia tak sadar jika sebuah mobil melaju kearahnya.

''Awas Hinata!'' teriak Naruto sambil menubruk Hinata setelah mobil itu lewat terlihat Naruto sedang memeluk erat Hinata.

''Kau tidak pa-pa, Hinata-chan?'' tanya Naruto, tersirat nada khawatir di pertanyaannya.

''Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun.'' jawab Hinata.

#Pemiik Hati#

''Apa kabarmu, Hinata-chan'' tanya Naruto, sekarang mereka ada di dalam butik Hinata.

''Aku baik-baik saja, oh kudengar kau sudah menikah?'' tanya Hinata.

''Itu tidak benar.'' sangkal Naruto.

''Benarkah?'' tanya Hinata tak percaya.

''Benar, karena kaulah pemilik hatiku.'' jelas Naruto.

''Apa yang kau katakan?'' tanya Hinata.

''Kaulah pemilik hatiku, maukah kau menikah denganku dan jadilah nyonya Namikaze!'' pinta Naruto.

''Bagaimana jika aku menolaknya?'' tanya Hinata.

''Aku tahu kau tak akan menolaknya.'' ucap Naruto.

''Baiklah jika itu maumu, aku menerima lamaranmu.'' ucap Hinata menerima.

''ayo kuantar pulang, sekalian untuk minta ijin pada ayahmu.'' ucap Naruto.

Owari

* * *

><p>Maaf kalo fic ini jelek soalnya saya habis vacum dulu akibat dari tugas saya yang menumpuk, maaf juga kalo ficnya pendek<p>

Akhir kata

Don't forget to review


End file.
